vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
El Diablo (DC Extended Universe)
Summary Chato Santana, also known as El Diablo, is a metahuman criminal of Hispanic descent, and a member of the Suicide Squad. Chato Santana was born in Los Angeles with the power of pyrokinesis, though it did not develop immediately, the power slowly grew with his age. He would eventually marry a woman named Grace and father a son and daughter with her. While he would hide his power for most of his life, eventually, Chato used it to his advantage and became a crook, becoming known as "El Diablo" on the streets. Upon Grace discovering his criminal activities by finding a stash of money and a pair of pistols, the two had an argument, with Grace threatening to take their children away to her mother's. El Diablo lost his temper, which led to him having a hard time controlling his pyrokinesis. This resulted in an enraged El Diablo setting their house ablaze, unwillingly killing both Grace and their two children. A devastated, remorseful El Diablo handed himself over to police custody voluntarily and was subsequently incarcerated in a federal prison. Upon entering, he was jumped by several other inmates in the recreational area, prompting him to freak out and torch the entire area, killing those nearby. Deemed far too dangerous for a federal prison, El Diablo was subsequently transferred to the Belle Reve penitentiary and put inside a container capable of dousing fire. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-A with Pyrokinesis | 8-B Name: Chato Santana, El Diablo Origin: DC Extended Universe Gender: Male Age: Born in June 3, 1981; 35 in Suicide Squad Classification: Metahuman Powers and Abilities: Fire Manipulation, Superhuman Durability | Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Street level, Small Building level with Pyrokinesis (Capable of setting fire to small buildings with ease, and incinerating entire houses and dozens of people) | City Block level (Equal to Incubus, the equal-in-might brother of Enchantress, who could shatter multiple buildings with ease) Speed: Unknown '''| At least '''Superhuman, likely far higher (Equal to Incubus in combat) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown (Equal to Incubus) Striking Strength: Street Class | City Block Class Durability: Wall level (Survived being hit by Incubus and send flying several meters away) | City Block level (Fought equally with Incubus) Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Pyrokinesis | Enhanced Melee Range, Hundreds of Meters with Pyrokinesis Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average, acted as a successful criminal for some time Weaknesses: Traumatized over the death of his family, seeks redemption and is thus a pacifist, water Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pyrokinesis: El Diablo has the metahuman ability to generate and manipulate fire to a multitude of dangerous effects, from setting a match aflame to making fire emerge on the floor of the jail he was kept inside. At full power, El Diablo can generate entire huge columns of flame from his palms, but his power can also be as precise as lighting a candle, and crafting intricate designs out of flames (such as a crown, spelled words, and the figure of a dancing woman). El Diablo's pyrokinesis is even more deadly in Flaming Avatar''' form, as the flames turn blue-hot from the extremely high heat. With this intensity, El Diablo is able to counter Incubus, even able to thrust his superheated arm right through Incubus' extremely durable chest * '''Super Strength: El Diablo, when in his giant flaming avatar form, has incredible superhuman strength, though not quite the same level as that of Superman. His strength could almost match that of Incubus, however, he was eventually overpowered by the mystical giant. * Flaming Avatar Transformation: El Diablo can transform at will into a tall, flaming skeleton avatar with a demon-like appearance, increasing his power. Key: Base | Flaming Avatar/Spirit of Vengeance Gallery El Diablo Close Up.png|'' "The monastic monster has squelched his fire-conjuring powers to a solitary flame as penance for the horrors he inflicted on those he’s loved." - Official Description'' El Diablo Skull.jpg|''El Diablo's skull'' El Diablo symbol.jpg|''El Diablo's symbol'' El Diablo Poster.jpg El Diablo Poster 2.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Enji Todoroki (My Hero Academia) Enji Todoroki's Profile (Speed Equalized, Both were 8-B) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Warner Bros. Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Movie Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Neutral Characters Category:Antiheroes Category:Anti-villains Category:Tragic Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Suicide Squad Members